The present invention relates to an electronic musical score apparatus which includes at least two displays.
Production of a musical piece and creation of a musical score (hereafter, also referred to as “SCORE”) using a Digital Audio Workstation (DAW) for music production and a personal computer (PC) with an application for music production are widely performed.
In addition to input means such as a mouse and a keyboard, a touch panel display which enables handwriting input is used to enable direct input from a display of the PC. Moreover, an electronic musical score apparatus including two displays is also known.
JP-A-2003-107986 discloses an information processing apparatus which includes two display screens modeled on a musical score and which allows a user to make a free writing on a displayed image such as an electronic musical score. In the information processing apparatus, first and second operation button groups are provided in a display. The first operation button group includes software buttons for instructing musical score operations such as forward page turning, backward page turning, returning to the first page, saving a musical score, and displaying of another musical score and software buttons for instructing processing such as various settings and deletion and saving of a handwritten image. The second operation button group includes software buttons for instructing switching of an operation mode. Moreover, in the information processing apparatus, musical score page data and handwriting data are managed respectively in different layers and an image corresponding to the musical score data and an image corresponding to the handwriting data are displayed one over the other. Furthermore, a network can be constructed by multiple information processing apparatuses, so that the multiple information processing apparatuses can share data saved in the information processing apparatuses by exchanging the data.
JP-A-2013-97023 discloses a display apparatus including a first display unit and a second display unit which are two display screens and input means which allows input of an operation for rewriting a display of an image, specifically, for example, an instruction of page turning. In the display apparatus, when a forward button is pressed in a situation where the first page and the second page are displayed respectively on a left screen and a right screen and an icon is displayed on the left screen being a target of rewriting, the display on the left screen is rewritten from the first page to the third page.